Heretofore the prior art used brake lever engagement to deactivate the electrical system of an ICE. Various other devices were used such as dead man switches and clutches. False tripping of the prior art shut-off devices could be a problem while clutches might react too slowly if used alone to prevent possible engine or motor damage. In any event, no prior art shut-off device was trigger associated so as to preclude subsequent false start-ups once braking had become necessary.
The problem is to use a shut-off system which requires resetting of the brake and/or actuating switch.
The present invention solves the prior art problem by positively requiring selective resetting of the brake and/or the actuating switch.